


Wipe his blood from your mouth with mine

by Violet_Amber_Vamps1



Category: Vampire Chronicles - Anne Rice
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-28
Updated: 2019-12-28
Packaged: 2021-02-25 01:08:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22007479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Violet_Amber_Vamps1/pseuds/Violet_Amber_Vamps1
Summary: (Otp shenanigans based on what could have happened between Armand and Daniel post hunting together in the warm rain - in last chapter of Prince Lestat - {Hope that’s okay not a blood communion fan and Daniels not in it…} Lestat and Louis are nosey, helpful spectators/advisors -  In that order. A little nsfw, soppy and an essay of angst. Hope you like It!)
Relationships: Armand/Daniel Molloy
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	Wipe his blood from your mouth with mine

**Author's Note:**

> This for was written as part of the vcsecretgifts exchange 2019 on Tumblr for @headfrst4halos

A few nights had passed since their reunion, they'd hunted together in the warm rain - eyes had acknowledged them slipping out together but no interference, this felt more solid then previous meetings. A certain Roman not such a prominent Father hen presence. Familiarity was steadfast, much left unsaid between but in the spirit of having survived this latest blip in immortality pushed down to be revived at a later time. Negotiating simply being in each others company was rollercoaster enough. Small glances, heated snatched stares. Measuring the changes in eachother, coveting the lack of them.

The huge cinema room, a ridiculous term as he'd paid good dollars to watch a flick in smaller venues, the latest safe space to catch up. A do not disturb sign hooked on the double doors, a lock across them. Not that this meant much to telekinetic mentalists amongst them. But a polite notice to leave them in privacy. Daniel was eyeing Armands form, at least what he could see beneath the knitted Sweaters neckline. No tanning or change in tone to porcelain perfect flesh. The theory of their healing abilities known, but never tried into practice by himself just yet. Not that he hadn't had the impulse - Marius ha immolation was beneath him, always made sure his charge was safe and sound come sunrise.

Armand noted changes too, still flushed as marked his age in the blood. But more strength coiled than should have accumulated in the decades since their parting. His blood then, nursing his fledgling. Practicality was one thing, necessity another, but his passionate possessive side said hang being reasonable - the implications of the to and fro between his beloved and his maker. Aside from Louis' attack post interview only his fangs had tasted Daniels blood, only his fangs had parted flesh in his necks favourite crook. Louis had understood his hesitancy to bring the subject up, close companions coming together in a time of mutual vulnerability. Many happy years spent in New York. Trinity Gate their slice of peace. "It's not as if I've ever asked Lestat to compare me to David. Though it doesn't mean I've never thought it. Never ask a question you mightnt like the answer to." His response had been succinct. "But Cher they were definitely lovers. This situation is less clear cut." Louis had smiled then, shrugged meaning everything and nothing. "Things concerning Marius rarely are, are they." Preaching to this choir had been his reply.

Daniel was recalling his own pep talk with Lestat, not so much a pep talk as the brat Prince not so subtly inquiring as to his intentions towards his blood brother. More being spoken at. "I feel responsible for his last brush with oblivion. I'd rather not stand idle at this potential catalyst to my blood brothers well being."

Feeling peeved and rather touched all at once, he'd nodded. "Lestat you're many things but thinking of you as my uncle and I your nephew is too, too much to want to comprehend!" Thankfully the mercurial anointed leader took his words in good humour. Always had quite liked him fortunately, could once upon a time have run away on adventures together. Though whose heart that particular fancy was meant to wound more Louis or Armand - Daniel had never quite fathomed. Hands up in a sign of peace he'd added. "Rest assured I've always broken my own heart over him, I'd rather that than breaking his ever again. I was off my noodle for way too long. I have alot to catch up on."

A strange look had passed over Lioncourts face. "I said something similar to him you know. ...'You break my heart you little fool, you always have...' I think I prefer your sentiment." Shudder as if someone had walked over his grave. Memnoch related Daniel had assumed.

"Can I ask a favour. Could you make sure Marius doesn't try to helpus in what no doubt will be a charged, embarrassing and classically devil and minion problematic fest." Brow quirked at this request Lestat had smirked, a twinkle in those famed blue eyes. "Run interference as they say. It'll be a pleasure." Making to turn heel and leave. Pausing. "You know I can't decide if you smell different or not... Never mind." With that winking and walking away before Daniel could comment what he'd meant.

Back in the room, Daniel edged nearer, leaning across the plush seat between them to better see Armands face. Rewarded with a wistful tug of lips.

"Of all the vampires in Trinity I have your full attention still. I'm flattered." Eyes warmed in a way they hadn't been in quite sometime. Flitting to Daniel equally captivated violet ones.

"Always will have it too." Moving almost to sit on the arm of aforementioned middle seat.

"Its...complicated. Or whatever the get out clause for a relationship not happening is these days...online." He'd tried to keep up to date with modern jargon. Not as much fun as learning with his minion in the eighties, but he couldn't wouldn't allow himself to atrophy again.

"There it is breathtaking in every way yet simultaneously so stupid!" Daniel hitting the seats cushion in a burst of frustration. The seat rocked. Oops.

Armand laughed despite himself. "There's that sassy mouth I'm fond of coming out to play." Glancing down at the seat, it had been bent. Ah.

"Give my mouth something else to do. Kiss me. I promise I'm same as I ever was." Just a plain simple kiss, though usually desire took over and wham they were engaging in full on blood sharing in a blink.

"Let's not rush into things..." Playing with a stray curl, rapidly teasing it out. At this rate he'd have straightened his locks from the sheer tension of it all.

"I'm not waiting six years again for a snog. The chase ended. We're way passed third base now don't you think?!" Edge of something darker in his tone. Lestats words echoing in his mind now.

"We hunted together.. Be- Daniel." Slip of the tongue he'd nearly uttered 'Beloved'. "That was alot." No lies there. He hunted alone as a rule, Daniel was the only immortal he'd shared with.

"I know we shared the kill. Shared the blood. It was great, lovely. But I'm not going to lie I wanted to be responsible for your heart racing..." Wow his throat was dry. Blurting all this oit, no holding back or hiding behind word play. "Is it because I smell different."

"Smell? What do you mean?" Nose prickling as he'd wondered hadn't he, a moment before about infusions from a twice millennial source. Did he hesitate because on a base level Daniels blood smelt different because it was...

"Lestat said something about me smelling different. Is it because I smell more like him. Like Marius?"

Deep breath. Right to the jugular of the situation. Flush of pride who the hell else spoke to him like this, no one.

"We were parted whatever happened between you is none of my business. It would only be natural for you to seek comfort in his arms... He's very persuasive." The words were coming out, but he knew his heart wasn't so forgiving or clear cut.

"Well fuck! Your going to quote we were on a break. Really! This isn't Friends. I doubt either of us matches Ross or Rachel." Daniel realising how improbable it was for Armand to be up to date with 90s pop culture. "It wasn't like that. It was feeding not flirting. I wasn't exactly following a balanced diet. I don't want him, it's you it always has been!" Last hit to the seat and it screeched it's last. "Shit! I'm sorry." Staring at his hands like he'd just seen them.

Armands eyes widened. There was that strength again. Not more thsn his own but a progression. Lestats mind voice in his head. *Do I need to come in and break you guys up? Or is this good rough?* That famous timing...*No. He's broken my furniture, no harm to me. And it's always good rough between us for the record.* Satisfaction at the too much information wince on Lestats part. *Don't make me tell on you to Louis, you know he hates you being a voyeur.* Quirk of a brow inside and out. *Its been a while we're out of practice.* Pleasing ringing of laughter as the brat Prince took the hint. Opening his eyes from a protracted blink to Daniels face and form kneeling right infront of him. Unforgivable this oversight, to allow himself to be this surprised. Hadn't even seen him move. No threat from this vampire though, no need for high alert physically, only emotionally. Always his heart that needed protection. Minute frown appearing. The urge to reach out and run fingers through Daniels hair almost over powering. Hands death gripping the plush arm rests, clawing into the material and stuffing as well as the metal frame below.

"Don't you want me anymore. Is that it - Really?" Once he'd thought he'd never get to touch those rosy lips again. Stroke hands through deep russet flaming curls. Hear his voice and those special noises he only made for him. Cold shower for Mr Molloy. "The bloodworks just a primal excuse. The usual vampiric urges BS." All this aside he wouldn't force himself on Armand. Never. A time machine to kill any who had. He'd thought him dust to the wind. Well he could feel himself ready to blub. Filled to the brim with so many feelings.

Armand could smell the start of those tears. He could lick them away, like they used to. Drink the pain away. Curled up together after a fight. Entwined. Love through the blood. Strength and stay through that intimacy. "I could never not, beloved." Time for his own tears, that affectionate term opening his own flood gates. "I don't think I can love you how you need to be loved, is more the point. What if I make you relapse. I'd never forgive myself..." Nails now through his own palms. Chair two in ruins. His own blood scent filling the air. "My beautiful boy..."

There it was, the spicy scent he could only taste as a mortal, fully appreciating the body of it after crossing over. The aroma. Fearful words sinking in. Shaking his head. "None of that was your fault. It was just our luck to be the tortured star crossed lovers. I'm better, was well on the way to better when I knew you weren't gone. Not dead. I left, that was on me.. I left you alone, I swore I wouldn't in our garden but I did. I never meant to not come back. The rot had set in, nothing made sense. But here you are whole and perfect and as maddening self introspective as ever. Don't you get it. That was my job as your minion, to save you from yourself. To save my devil from whatever tested you. And I wasn't there. I'll be Damned if I ever make that mistake aga-" Words cut off as bloody yet healed hands reached for him, pulling Daniel bodily into his lap. Not an easy task sized as they were.

Armand couldn't bear him saying one more heart wrenching thing. Broke that physical truce and kissed him as requested. Lips breaking away from his only to lap away falling tears. Poised staring into violet orbs he'd been lost in the moment they'd met, truth be told. Breathy. Quite the achievement for beings who didn't need respiration. "Mine, you taste like my better heart. With added vintage. Wipe his blood off your lips with mine." A single bead of blood for Daniels tasting. Hand teasing his lovers skirt buttons, to touch skin on skin.

Years were stripped away and here they were like nothing had happened battle scarred yet together. That's all the mattered. Familiar elixir warming him in ways he never expected. Picking him up to better remove clothing, they had to map each others bodies like old times.

Sometime later.

Laying on the plush carpeted floor, clothes strewn around them. Not a stitch left on them. A third seat broken on its hinges. Armand was happily listening to Daniels heartbeat. "I think I may need to redecorate." Glancing around the mess they'd made. Stretching like a cat.

"Agreed perhaps we should make a passion room. But hey we're super rich so why spoil the fun. At least in this cinema there's no popcorn stuck in odd places like that time we got romantic in Palm Springs." Kissing his makers forehead. Basking in after glow. "I'm pretty sure we've thoroughly infused each others blood counts."

"One can never be too careful. We need to hunt. I don't want you getting peeky as I was so enthusiastic."

"Agreed, and I don't mind at all. Drain me I'm your love muffin."

Armand wrinkled his nose. “Love muffin. Wash your mouth out! We do need to lock this room up tight upon leaving. In case Cupid Lioncourt takes photos.”

Daniel laughed. "He does have a nose in most situations I admit. In this case it's just as well. How long do you think it would have taken to jump each others bones, without his ear worm about smell?"

Armand laughed at the phrasing, a throaty chuckle sending vibrations down Daniels chest. "Not too long, possibly quicker if I'd gotten that particular ear worm and we'd gone the route of territorial angry me, with your oh so smart mouth baiting. Then we'd have made up, like old times."

Daniel snorted. "Are we that predictable?"

"Perhaps...Now how he kept a certain others nose out of this... robust reunion is the story I want to hear..." Smiling into Daniels matching grin.

"Now that story can wait." Winking and gathering Armand closer again. "Round three?"


End file.
